tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Toby's Afternoon Off
Toby's Afternoon Off is the eighth episode of the tenth season. Plot Toby has finished all of his jobs and is looking forward to visiting the farm when the Fat Controller asks him to do some odd jobs. Toby's first job is to shunt some trucks. He asks Mavis for help, but she's too busy. Then Toby has to take some trucks to the depot. He asks Thomas for assistance, but he is running late and has no time to help. Finally, Toby has to help Cranky with some cargo and asks Salty to share the workload, but Salty is busy delivering a piston rod. Luckily, the ship has been caught in rough seas and won't arrive until the next morning, leaving Toby time to visit the farm. On the way back, however, he meets Henry, who told him that he had broken down and Mavis, Thomas, and Salty were all helping with his passengers and repairs. Toby feels ashamed for thinking they were being unkind and offers to take Henry's coaches home. Characters * Thomas * Henry * Toby * Mavis * Salty * Cranky * Sir Topham Hatt * Percy (cameo) * Annie and Clarabel (cameo) * Butch (cameo) Locations * Brendam * Anopha Quarry * The Coaling Plant * Arlesdale End * Shunting Yards Goofs * Mavis is said to 'puff' and then 'steam' past Toby, but she is a diesel engine. * Salty says that he is delivering a piston-rod, but it is really a pair of siderods. * In widescreen, when Toby says "And I thought they were my friends", you can see that Salty stops at the end of the set. * The narrator says Toby had to shunt trucks to the coal depot, but he was already there. * When Mavis leaves the yards, Toby is much closer to the tar tankers than he was in the previous and the next two shots. * When Toby stops next to Cranky, his steam platform can be seen on the track. * Salty has a different horn sound. In Other Languages Home Media Releases UK * Carnival Capers * The Complete Tenth Series DVD Boxsets * Classic Collection AUS * The Complete Tenth Series * Carnival Capers DVD Boxsets * Complete Series 1-10 * The Essential Collection (5 DVD Boxset) * The Great Adventures of Thomas and Friends US * Engine Friends POL * Club Colors JPN * Thomas the Tank Engine Series 10 Vol.2 * Thomas and the Rainbow * Wooden Railway Series MYS * Duncan Drops a Clanger and Other Adventures * Season To Cherish Collection DK * Percy and the Funfair DVD Boxsets * Danish DVD Boxset (2013) NOR/FIN/SE * Percy and the Funfair SAU * Hero of the Rails Category:Season 10 episodes Category:Episodes Gallery File:Toby'sAfternoonOfftitlecard.png|Title card File:Toby'sAfternoonOffUSTitleCard.png|US Title card File:Toby'sAfternoonOff1.png File:Toby'sAfternoonOff2.png File:Toby'sAfternoonOff3.png File:Toby'sAfternoonOff4.png|Mavis File:Toby'sAfternoonOff5.png|Toby and Salty File:Toby'sAfternoonOff6.png File:Toby'sAfternoonOff7.png File:Toby'sAfternoonOff8.png File:Toby'sAfternoonOff9.png File:Toby'sAfternoonOff10.png File:Toby'sAfternoonOff11.png|Sir Topham Hatt File:Toby'sAfternoonOff12.png File:Toby'sAfternoonOff13.png File:Toby'sAfternoonOff14.png File:Toby'sAfternoonOff15.png File:Toby'sAfternoonOff16.png|Toby File:Toby'sAfternoonOff17.png File:Toby'sAfternoonOff18.png File:Toby'sAfternoonOff19.png File:Toby'sAfternoonOff20.png File:Toby'sAfternoonOff21.png File:Toby'sAfternoonOff22.png File:Toby'sAfternoonOff23.png File:Toby'sAfternoonOff24.png File:Toby'sAfternoonOff25.png File:Toby'sAfternoonOff26.png File:Toby'sAfternoonOff27.png File:Toby'sAfternoonOff28.png File:Toby'sAfternoonOff29.png|Thomas File:Toby'sAfternoonOff30.png File:Toby'sAfternoonOff31.png File:Toby'sAfternoonOff32.png File:Toby'sAfternoonOff33.png File:Toby'sAfternoonOff34.png File:Toby'sAfternoonOff35.png File:Toby'sAfternoonOff36.png File:Toby'sAfternoonOff37.png File:Toby'sAfternoonOff38.png File:Toby'sAfternoonOff39.png File:Toby'sAfternoonOff40.png File:Toby'sAfternoonOff41.png|Salty File:Toby'sAfternoonOff42.png File:Toby'sAfternoonOff43.png File:Toby'sAfternoonOff44.png File:Toby'sAfternoonOff45.png File:Toby'sAfternoonOff46.png File:Toby'sAfternoonOff47.png File:Toby'sAfternoonOff48.png File:Toby'sAfternoonOff49.png File:Toby'sAfternoonOff50.png File:Toby'sAfternoonOff51.png|Toby and Henry File:Toby'sAfternoonOff52.png File:Toby'sAfternoonOff53.png File:Toby'sAfternoonOff54.png File:Toby'sAfternoonOff55.png File:Toby'sAfternoonOff56.png File:Toby'sAfternoonOff57.png File:Toby'sAfternoonOff58.png File:Toby'sAfternoonOff59.png File:Toby'sAfternoonOff60.png|Henry File:Toby'sAfternoonOff61.png File:Toby'sAfternoonOff62.png File:Toby'sAfternoonOff63.png File:Toby'sAfternoonOff64.png File:Toby'sAfternoonOff65.png File:Toby'sAfternoonOff66.png File:Toby'sAfternoonOff67.png File:Toby'sAfternoonOff69.png File:Toby'sAfternoonOff70.png File:Toby'sAfternoonOff71.png File:Toby'sAfternoonOff72.png File:Toby'sAfternoonOff73.png File:Toby'sAfternoonOff(magazinestory)1.jpg File:Toby'sAfternoonOff(magazinestory)2.jpg File:Toby'sAfternoonOff(magazinestory)3.jpg File:Toby'sAfternoonOff(magazinestory)4.jpg File:Toby'sAfternoonOff(magazinestory)5.jpg File:Toby'sAfternoonOff.jpg File:Toby'sAfternoonOff11.PNG Episode File:Toby's Afternoon Off - British Narration|UK narration File:Toby's Afternoon Off - American Narration|US narration Category:Season 10 episodes Category:Episodes